Marc Spector
History Early Life When Marc was young he was a bit reckless and constantly got into fights in school. His father did not wish to endorse his actions so he sent Marc off to military school. There he trained and when he turned 18, eventually became a marine. Becoming Moon Knight While on a special mission in Egypt, Marc and his squad were ambushed by enemy combatants. During a firefight, Marc was shot in the chest and rolled down a sand dune. He came to rest at the entrance to unknown ancient ruins. Bleeding it, he crawled inside to escape danger where he saw a bright light. He finally approached the light, making eye contact with a statue of the moon god, Khonshu. At the base of the alter of the statue Marc died due to his loss of blood. While passing on, Marc's soul had a meeting with Khonshu. If Marc were to agree to work for Khonshu, he would be brought back to life. Marc quickly agreed, being restored to his peak physical condition. Now with a purpose, he moved to the city of New York, taking the idol with him. There he began to build a suit and gadgets. He could only make a basic one at first until his father passed. Upon his father's passing he found out that his father had left a large sum of money to him. Marc invested much of it, slowly gaining more money. Using his new found fortune, Marc upgraded his gear and suit and began to truly fight crime. Multiple Personality Disorder Years into being Moon Knight, Marc realized his own psyche was beginning to degrade. Upon visiting many experts he was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. He did not let this stop him from fighting crime. Instead he used this to his advantage. He found a way to trigger his multiple personalities and formed connections throughout New York. Powers Split Personalities 'Whether by Konshu's power or the fact that Marc Spector was technically dead (leaving his brain without oxygen for sometime) it is believed that he suffered some type of brain damage during his first resurrection causing a form of Multiple Personality Disorder, bestowing him with abilities even unique in the superhero community. This brain damage may be the reason why he has superpowers in the first place, by using the "Mind over Body" Theory. *'Moon's Might: At night, Spectors' speed, strength and toughness increases depending on the phae of the moon. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Spector sub-consciously manipulates his own "Chi" (the infinite energy inside every living being) as well as his increased adrenaline & metabolism. This causes his wounds to close & heal at an accelerated rate. Possibly allowing for a prolonged lifespan as well. *'Telepathic Immunity: Spector's multiple personalities give him some protection against certain psychic powers such as possession and mind control. *'Adaptive Personality: '''Though Marc Spector at his core, one of his personalities is a blank slate, allowing it to be filled with another, anyone who'll best suit his ends. Most of these I.D.'s are a sorta "One-Night Stand" type of guise. *'Pain Resistance: 'Insanity, spiritually gifted, or simply numb from all the years of damage to his body, Moon Knight has an apparent strong threshold for pain, so far to the the point of seemingly turning it off sometimes. It is theorized that he can consciously turn off his pain receptors. *'Fear Inducing: 'Though Marc Spector himself is a scary person it's been stated multiple times, for unknown reason, that Moon Knight strikes defibrillating fear in his targets as if from another force. Abilities *'Hand-To-Hand Combat Mastery: 'During his time in the Marines and during personal training, Marc was trained in many types of combat, allowing him to switch on command and change up his fighting style. Easily overwhelming opponents. *'Expert Pilot: During his time in the Marines, he learned to pilot many types of aerial vehicles. *'Interrogation Expert: '''Marc uses many types of interrogation, ranging as far as torture, to get information out of his victims. *'Weapons Master: Marc is adept with may types of weapons ranging from swords to guns to brass knuckles. He can use many types of firearms such as sniper rifles, pistols and even gatling guns. He's skilled with katanas, combat knives, batons and many more handheld weapons. *'Skilled Detective: '''Marc has a broad understanding of the criminal underworld and knows many places in New York that would be best for getting information. Strength Level *During the day, Marc has a relatively normal strength level. He does extreme weightlifting, most likely making his strength above normal anyways. At his strongest, he can lift 2 tons. Weaknesses *Marc sometimes suffers from mental breakdowns but it has also been seen that he rarely evades fatal attacks. Paraphanelia Equipment *'Carbonadium Armored Vest: 'According to Marc, Carbonadium is nearly as strong as Adamantium but extremely flexible. **This contains Crescent Dart launchers, grappling line, jump jets, and a laser cutting torch. **He has a silver cestus (gauntlets) on each arm that are studded with spikes. **The cape can become a glider. **Magnetic Recall device to recall truncheon if lost. **Joint locking **Depolyable recon drone **Remote reassembly Weapons *'Adamantium Staff *'2 Truncheon: '''Can become nunchuks, extend to be an 8 ft. bo staff, has a tazer and can set off a small EMP. *'Trip-Wire Guns: Can be used to grapple, ensnare opponents, and is strong enough to lodge into stone. They can also release a parachute if need be. *'''Crescent Darts *'Longbow and Arrow' *'''Katana: '''Has a crescent moon themed hilt guard. Vehicles *Mooncopter *Angelwing *Angel Wing Gallery Marc Spector (Earth-616) armored suit.jpg|Armored Suit Moon Knight Vol 3 24 page 07.jpg|Mid-Fight Mknight.jpg|Stopping Armored Vehicle Mknight2.jpg|Injured Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Maroyasha Category:Superhumans Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans